


Roy's Side of the Bed

by AzuralikesCoffee



Category: Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Lian harper mention, M/M, My type of crack!ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuralikesCoffee/pseuds/AzuralikesCoffee
Summary: A short yet complete one-off showcasing Roy being a blanket hog and Wally using it as an excuse to cuddle.





	Roy's Side of the Bed

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how much is or has been written for these two, but I wanted to throw this out there because it probably one of my favorite things and I think about it a lot even though I wrote it over 2 years ago.

He felt the warm presence of Roy next to him, their backs touching and sheets pulled completely over to Roy’s side of the bed. A small shiver ran up his arms as he blindly felt around for any small scrap of blanket he could find. Grasping at solely chilled air and his own pajamas, he sat up and opened his eyes slowly only to find the other with the entire set of bedding on top of him like a mountain with a red lake of hair at its base. Propped up on his elbows, he shook his head warily and gave a sleepy smile. Who would have thought he’d end up here?

He considered tapping the heavy sleeping redhead and tricking him into getting up and ‘checking on the noise he heard coming from Lian’s room’ and stealing all the blankets back once he left. But Wally decided against it, taking this opportunity to cuddle up to Roy. They hardly did that normally and it seemed that in bed was the only time Wally could really get physically close to Roy.

Finding the bottom of the pile of sheets, Wally yawned before pushing them up and wrapping his cold arm around Roy’s amazingly warm body and carefully allowed the rest of his body fall into place with Roy’s. The speedster pushed himself closer leeching off the other’s warmth and getting himself under what covers he could without waking him.

After a moment of leeching warmth and feeling Roy’s soft careful breathing under his arm and against his chest, Wally slowly fell back into his sleep matching his breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> Since this isnt my OTP *coughitsshamelesslybirdflashcough* if you want more, you'll have to comment. 
> 
> This is probably the only time you'll hear me ask for comments. So...enjoy it???


End file.
